Prepaid SIM with data
Here's what this Wiki is about: This Wiki collects information about prepaid (or PAYG) mobile phone plans from all over the world. Not just any plans though, they must include good data rates, perfect for smartphone travellers, as well as tablet or mobile modem users. International Roaming International roaming is when you are using your SIM card from your home country in a foreign country. This has proven to be often''' very expensive, especially for data'. Many cases have been reported where users arrive back home facing a bill that equates to a month's salary or even more. Some switch off roaming because they are afraid of this. The better solution is '''to use a local prepaid SIM card '''instead. That’s the raison d'être of this Wiki and why we started it some years ago. Recently first surcharge-free roaming zones like in parts of Europe were established. This Wiki shows where you can use them and when. '''Can I buy a local prepaid SIM card in every country?' As an international tourist or visitor, you are free to buy a local prepaid SIM card all over the world with only a very few exceptions. The known restrictions are mentioned in the articles and collected on our [[Blacklist|'Blacklist']] where you won't be able to do so or simply don't get data. In our [[blacklist|'Greylist']]' '''some critical countries are shown, where for various reasons you should better think twice before buying a local SIM. But in most of the more of 200 countries and territories featured below, you are free to buy a local prepaid SIM card with data, although in many of them you now have to show a travel document (like a national ID card, passport or if applicable a valid visa) when you buy one: '''Prepaid providers with data by continent: '''click on the globe icon to select continent and country America.png|'AMERICA'|link=Category:America Europe-0.png|'EUROPE'|link=Category:Europe Africa.png|'AFRICA'|link=Category:Africa Asien.png|'ASIA'|link=Category:Asia Oceania.jpg|'OCEANIA'|link=Category:Oceania '''Prepaid providers with data by country (A-Z): '''click on the name to select country * Alaska * Albania * Algeria * 'All Countries' ** ''prepaid SIMs ** WiFi hotspots * Andorra * Angola * Anguilla * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Aruba * Ascension Island * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Bermuda * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * British Virgin Isl. * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Cambodia * Canada * Cape Verde * Cayman Islands * Channel Islands * Chile * China * Cocos (Keeling) Isl. * Colombia * Comoros * Cook Islands * Costa Rica * Crimean Peninsula * Croatia * Cuba * Curaçao * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Estonia * Ethiopia * European Union * Falkland Islands * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * France * French Polynesia * French West Indies * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Grenada * Guam * Guatemala * Guyana * Haiti * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Ireland * Isle of Man * Israel * Italy * Ivory Coast * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Korea (North) * Korea (South) * Kosovo * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macau * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Montserrat * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Caledonia * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Nigeria * Norfolk Island * Norway * Oman * Pakistan * Palau * Palestine * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Qatar * Reunion * Romania * Russia * Rwanda * St. Helena * St. Kitts and Nevis * St. Lucia * St. Martin * St. Pierre & Miquelon * St. Vincent * Samoa * Sao Tome & Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * South Africa * Spain * Sri Lanka * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Tonga * Togo * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Turks and Caicos * Tuvalu * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Vietnam * Wallis and Futuna * Zambia * Zimbabwe Which requirements must my device(s) meet? ''' * it needs to be a GSM-enabled device * it needs to be an unlocked device * it needs to work on the frequencies employed in your destination country For more info about this click on the graphic. '''Data on SIM cards When you have purchased a SIM card, topped it up with value, you may or may not have data right away. If you have, you will be on the standard or default data rate of the operator. This can also be quite expensive. In many cases, data is charged very high unless you purchase a data bundle. Click on the pic with the packages to learn more about default data rates and how to buy data packages.'' '' How to find a good data rate? First, you should check your home mobile provider, if international roaming at your destination is offered and at what price. This is for orientation mostly, how much you'll end up paying when you use international roaming. Then, you can look around further in your home country, if your provider or others give you a discounted rate for your destination. International SIM cards in the all countries section can be an option, if you want to travel many countries in a short time. But you won’t save much using them. Our general recommendation to cut your roaming data cost is to buy a local SIM card in every country you visit '''especially if you want stay for a while or use a lot of data. Only exceptions to this rule are surcharge-free zones like in Europe. This may sound a bit of a hassle but is straightforward in many cases and easy to do if you are aware of a few catches. In some countries it's possible to keep a SIM card active for a while after having left. If you expect to return, you should check the validity of your plan. Pick your destination in the list above and compare it with the international roaming rates you are offered. '''Glossary In this glossary frequently used terms in the national chapters which may need more explanation are featured in detail. This is made for users who are not so familiar with the matter to get a basic knowledge. Just choose one subject you want to know more about and click on the pic below: gloss1.jpg|link=SIM Card sizes Gloss5.jpg|link=Recharging Gloss2.jpg|link=APN Configuration Gloss6.jpg|link=WIFI Gloss4.jpg|link=Voice over IP Gloss9.jpg|link=Validity of SIM cards Gloss7.jpg|link=Blackberrys gloss12.jpg|link=Networks Gloss10.jpg|link=MIFIs gloss18.jpg|link=Provider Apps gloss3.jpg|link=Tethering gloss21.jpg|link=Network_compatibility_of_devices What's new in 2017? * All articles are revised at least once in 2017 for updates. More popular countries or articles are continuously monitored. * We aspire full world coverage by the end of 2017. This means that the remaining areas with mobile coverage (outside warzones) mostly in Africa will be added. All other continents (America, Europe, Asia and Oceania) are completely covered now and missing countries have been added. * The biggest news in 2017 is the creation of a single roaming zone in many European countries based on the "roam like at home" principle to offer roaming at domestic rates. All European articles have been adapted and the EU section has been totally revised with the new rules and recommendations. 'Contributing to the Wiki' '''This Wiki needs your help! '''We can't follow all developments and updates in every country. Your contribution is welcomed. If you are not sure how, check the How to edit this Wiki section first. For editing articles a couple of simple guidelines have been established or simply add a comment below the article.